


The Neighbor

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Broken Families, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Finding Love, Finding a home, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mentions of Blood, Moving On, Moving around, Protectiveness, Running from the past, Teasing, True Love, Unexpected Visitors, broken children/adults, mentions of abuse, mentions of beating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Two strangers.Both running from their past.Both trying to find a "safe" place.Both trying to do whatever it takes, start a better life.Happen to find each other, in the most unexpected way possible.When a simple open window, leads to... anything but simple.With the past catching up to them. These two strangers, try to make the best of their situation.Will they be ready for what is to come?Do they find the better life they're looking for?Can they out run the past?





	1. Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, from 'once upon a time.'  
> I reserve the right, to change stories or storylines to how I see fit.

A typical day in New York involves some New York team's game going on, possibly a felony of some sort, police going door to door looking for someone or something, busy traffic, horns constantly honking for being stuck in traffic, and loud road construction.

 

\--

Not some random woman, falling through your open window.

 

\--

The sound of a body hitting the floor. Alerts the small apartment owner, of the random guest in his home.

 

-

"What the-?"

 

\--

A long haired brunette woman, about 5'7", brown eyes, and average build has suddenly fallen into a stranger's apartment.

 

\--

The apartment owner stares at the woman.

 

-

The woman brings a finger to her lips, hushing the man.

 

\--

She looks scared, her lip is bleeding, and she's apologetic of the situation.

 

\--

A pounding on the door, distracts the apartment owner from his sudden guest.

 

-

"I know you're in there you slut!" A man angrily shouts outside of the door.

 

-

The apartment owner, looks back at the woman on his floor.

 

-

The woman shakes her head, with pleading eyes.

 

-

"Open up!" The man continues to pound.

 

-

The apartment owner goes to his door, he opens it a crack, and leans his body against the door.

 

\---

"Hi, can I help you?" The apartment owner asks casually.

 

\--

On the other side of the door. Stands a man 5'9", short balding dark hair, brown eyes, greying beard, and slim in build.

 

\--

The woman crawls out of view of the door.

 

\---

"Where is she?" The man asks, trying to look into the apartment.

 

"Who?" The apartment owner asks.

 

"A brunette, fat, and disgusting." The man says angrily.

 

"Can't say I've seen anyone, meeting that description." The apartment owner shrugs.

 

"She'd be hard to miss, in this shit hole." The man says annoyed.

 

"Well if I see her. Who should I contact?" The apartment owner asks.

 

-

The man glares at the apartment owner.

 

-

"Is she like your wi-?"

 

"She's my bitch of a daughter." The man rolls his eyes.

 

\--

The apartment owner tenses, feeling the past haunt him.

 

\--

"Well I see why, she'd run from you." The apartment owner shrugs.

 

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!" The man snaps, before leaving.

 

"Do you live in the building? I don't recall-"

 

"I would never live in this shit state." The man laughs.

 

-

The apartment owner watches and listens, as the man leaves the building.

 

\----

Once he's gone, the apartment owner shuts his door.

 

\--

"Hey he's uh-"

 

-

The woman is leaning out the window, and she's looking down the fire escape.

 

-

"Another view I wasn't expecting, to see today." The apartment owner chuckles.

 

-

The apartment owner clears his throat.

 

-

The woman jumps slightly, she hits her head on the window frame, and she turns around sheepishly.

 

-

"Ow..." The woman mumbles, while rubbing the side of her head.

 

"He's gone, obviously." The apartment owner states. "Are you-? Are you like, okay?"

 

\--

A horn honks loudly, and the woman looks out the window. She watches as her father, storms down the sidewalk.

 

\--

"Hey, did he hit you?" The apartment owner asks, as he takes a step towards the woman.

 

"I'm sorry about dropping in." The woman says, as she climbs out the window.

 

"Hey! Wait!" The apartment owner rushes to the window.

 

"Look I appreciate what you did. I promise it won't happen again, and you won't have to see me again." The woman says, as she stands on the fire escape.

 

"Don't I at least get your name?" The apartment owner asks.

 

"Call me Linda." The woman smiles.

 

"That's obviously made up." The apartment owner rolls his eyes.

 

-

The woman laughs, as she looks down the fire escape.

 

-

"What about a thank you?" The apartment owner asks.

 

-

The woman looks up the fire escape, and then she looks at the man.

 

-

"If you won't tell me your name, its-"

 

-

The woman rushes up to the man, quickly kisses him, and then she starts climbing up the fire escape.

 

-

The apartment owner leans out his window stunned and confused.

 

-

"Thanks Bae." The woman laughs.

 

"How-? What-? You-? What-?" The apartment owner furrows his brow.

 

-

The woman disappears up the fire escape.

 

-

"I must be on something." The apartment owner shakes his head, and he closes his window.


	2. Protective Friends

"Hey! What happened to-? Did he hit you again?" A medium length blonde haired, blue eyed, and average build woman walks to her bedroom window.

 

"It’s fine. I just dropped into some guy’s apartment." The brunette shrugs, as she climbs into her friend's window.

 

"Your lip is bleeding! That is not okay! I thought you said-!" The blonde tosses her hands.

 

"I thought I was safe here too. Apparently he's going to find me anywhere." The brunette shrugs sadly.

 

"If only we had an enchanted Forest to hide in." The blonde sighs.

 

"That'd be a dream." The brunette smiles.

 

\--

"How hard did he hit you?" The blonde asks, as she looks over her friend's face.

 

"Just one punch, before I made it out the window." The brunette winces.

 

"We should start packing." The blonde shakes her head.

 

"No! We can't keep running! I'm so tired of this!" The brunette says angrily.

 

"Well we don't have a Prince to save us. What else are we supposed to do?" The blonde asks.

 

"Fight back." The brunette shrugs.

 

"Do you want more bruises, cuts, or another busted lip?" The blonde asks, poking her friend's lip.

 

"Ow! Well it's better than, taking the hits!" The brunette says annoyed.

 

"Linda listen, listen Linda-!" The blonde begins, in a fake Boston accent.

 

-

The brunette giggles.

 

\--

The apartment door opens, as a new person walks in.

 

\--

"Linda!" The blonde snaps her fingers.

 

"Linda!" A second voice screeches, in a fake raspy old woman's voice.

 

\--

A short woman, with shoulder length green hair, brown eyes, and a thin build awkwardly waddles over to the other women.

 

\--

The blonde and brunette both start giggling.

 

-

"Listen Linda!" The green girl, grabs the front of the brunette's shirt.

 

-

The brunette doesn't flinch.

 

\---

"What happened?" The green girl frowns.

 

-

The brunette's smile drops.

 

-

"She doesn't want to run." The blonde states.

 

"Are you insane? We have to run!" The green girl urges.

 

"No! We need to fight back!" The brunette insists.

 

"Bullshit! You do that, and he might actually kill you!" The blonde insists.

 

"It might be crazy to you both. But I'm done being afraid!" The brunette says annoyed, as she goes to the window.

 

"Li-"

 

"No! I'm done being afraid of him!" The brunette snaps, as she stands on the fire escape.

 

"Where are you going?" The green girl asks.

 

"Home! I'm glad I have my own apartment!" The brunette says, as she climbs down the fire escape.


	3. Another Drop In

The sound of light tapping on a window. Gets the attention of the apartment's owner.

 

\--

The man goes to his window. He snorts as he bites his inner cheek.

 

-

The brunette outside the window, waves.

 

-

The man slides the window open.

 

\--

"Hi Bae." The brunette giggles.

 

"Can I help you, m'lady?" The man teases.

 

"My bare feet are freezing. Can I just exit through your door?" The brunette asks embarrassed.

 

"I thought you already went home?" The man asks, as he steps aside.

 

"Uh no." The brunette says, as she climbs through the window.

 

"Well Linda, if that really is your name." The man teases.

 

-

The brunette laughs, as she walks to the door.

 

-

"I don't know you, obviously." The man says, as he follows her to the door.

 

-

The brunette rolls her eyes, with a smile.

 

-

"I might enjoy your random drop ins." The man shrugs.

 

"But?" The brunette asks, spinning on her heels, to face the man, and with the door to her back.

 

"What kind of 'thank you', was that?" The man asks, leaning towards the brunette.

 

"Earlier?" The brunette asks, with a snort.

 

"Yes. What kind of guy, do you take me for?" The man asks, pretending to be insulted.

 

-

The brunette giggles.

 

-

"I'm not that easy." The man, places his hand on his chest.

 

"Easy on the eyes." The brunette shrugs.

 

"That's you Princess." The man pokes, her nose.

 

-

The brunette glares at the man, she turns to the door, and she opens it to leave.

 

-

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?" The man asks confused.

 

"I'm not a Princess. Don't ever call me that again! I'm a tomboy, not a girly little bitch." The brunette snaps, choking back tears.

 

\--

The man recognizes a broken child, hiding inside a strong adult easily. It was like looking into the mirror.

 

\--

"Hey-!" The man tries reaching for her.

 

-

The brunette storms out the door, slamming it shut behind her, and she starts running.

 

-

"Wait!" The man throws open his door. He makes it to the stairwell, in the hall.

 

-

The sound of bare feet against wood, echoes through the stairwell.

 

-

The man looks down, to see the brunette running a floor below him.

 

-

The brunette opens an apartment door, she runs inside, and she slams the door shut.

 

-

"Right below me. Go figure." The man sighs, before going back into his apartment.


	4. Don't Mock Me!

The sun has gone down hours later, the street lights come on, and the nightly residents become restless.

 

\---

One home body only adventures, on to their fire escape. For some alone time, and to clear their head.

 

\--

While another apartment dweller, climbs down the fire escape. Looking to get into trouble.

 

\--

"Shit..." A man sighs with a slight laugh.

 

"You again." The brunette rolls her eyes.

 

"You're hot..." The man states surprised.

 

"I know, I was just cleaning for six hours. I came out here to cool off." The brunette says, as she gets to her feet.

 

"No I mean you're-" he gestures to her body. "I didn't get to actually look at you. Well until right now..."

 

"Yeah because a busted lip, an aggressive and very stalker-ish father. Is a hot background for someone to have?" The brunette says sarcastically.

 

"You're not the only one, with Daddy issues you know." The man shrugs.

 

"Is that supposed to make me like you?" The brunette asks annoyed.

 

"My Dad abandoned me." The man states.

 

"Wanna trade?" The brunette asks. "Mine doesn't love me. He's just a huge, abusive control freak obviously."

 

\---

"How many times, has he hit you before?" The man asks, reaching out to touch her lip.

 

"Don't touch me!" The brunette snaps, slapping his hand away. "That's none of your business! You're on your way out, so why don't you just piss off?"

 

"I'm just trying to-" The Man tosses his hands.

 

-

The brunette walks to her window.

 

\--

"Hey!" The man grabs her arm.

 

-

The brunette eyes widen in a moment of fear, she locks eyes with him, and then she hides her fear with anger.

 

-

"Not every guy you come across. Is trying to hurt you, or will hurt you." The man calmly states.

 

"Yeah? And where would he be? Neverland? Because he doesn't exist?" The brunette asks angrily.

 

"No he's already escaped Neverland." The man whispers.

 

"Are you mocking me?" The brunette asks annoyed, pulling her arm free.

 

"Sweetheart, the things I could tell you. You wouldn't believe me." The man chuckles lightly.

 

-

The brunette scoffs, she climbs through her window, and she grabs the frame to close it.

 

-

"Look if you want to, maybe talk once things have calmed down." The man grabs the window frame.

 

-

The brunette stares at him, holding onto her anger.

 

-

"I'll leave my window open." The man smiles.

 

"Fat chance!" The woman makes a face.

 

-

The man holds up his hands, letting go of the window frame, and he steps back.

 

-

The brunette closes and locks her window.


	5. Dancing Alone

Night turns into day, and a few residents wonder home. Either hungover, or lacking sleep.

 

\---

The residents that are already home. Have their windows open, hinting at their activities.

 

-

Some are doing some physical, cleaning, watching TV, or listening to music.

 

\--

" ** _Look at you, look at you!_**

 

**_Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight!_ **

 

**_Look at you, look at you!_ **

 

**_Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight!_ **

 

**_Cause you're beautiful!_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_D-Dr-Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

 

**_Drop dead_ **

 

**_You're some kind of fine."_ **

 

**_\--_ **

The brunette dances and sings, freely in her apartment. With the window open, to let in the fresh air.

 

-

Not unwanted eyes.

 

-

The brunette spins on her heels, she looks up catching someone's eye, and she becomes annoyed.

 

\--

"The song fits you." The man chuckles.

 

-

The brunette sighs, and decides to have some fun.

 

-

"Oh come on, if you have the window wide-"

 

" ** _Oh I think I like you_**." The brunette mouths the lyrics.

 

-

The man laughs.

 

-

" ** _Boy, boy look at you. I wanna get-get-get next to you_**." The brunette winks.

 

"That's cute." The man shakes his head. "You think you're clever huh?"

 

" ** _Got me kinda hot, but I'm not sweating you. Steam me like a pot full of vegetables_**." The brunette fans herself with her hands.

 

"Okay now you're mocking me!" The man rolls his eyes.

 

" ** _Boy come over here with your sexy ass_**." The brunette sternly points to the floor.

 

"Funny. Real funny." The man snorts.

 

\--

The music continues to play. While the brunette walks to the window.

 

\--

"You're obviously just getting in." The brunette says, as she sits in the windowsill.

 

"You didn't try stopping by, did you?" The man asks.

 

"I told you I wouldn't. So why would I change my mind?" The brunette makes a face.

 

"Just checking." The man shrugs.

 

\----

"So what'd you steal?" The brunette asks.

 

"Nothing!" The man says annoyed.

 

"Bae, I'm not stupid. I've seen you around before." The brunette rolls her eyes.

 

"Seen me around where?" The man asks hesitantly.

 

"Just New York." The brunette shrugs.

 

"Oh..." The man nervously laughs.

 

\--

"Yeah... I'm going to change, and go to a friend's." The brunette says, as she gets up.

 

"What's wrong with what you have on?" The man asks.

 

"Pretty sure boy shorts, are out of the question in public." The brunette laughs.

 

"You look great." The man shrugs.

 

"Are you leaving yet?" The brunette asks, shaking her head.

 

"Alright, alright." The man shrugs.

 

\--

"Actually." The brunette snorts.

 

-

The man eyes her funny.

 

-

"Does crazy turn you on?" The brunette asks.

 

"Crazy like jealous girlfriend or ex, crazy like you need to be medicated, or crazy like a gorgeous woman falling through your open window?" The man asks.

 

-

The brunette glares at him.

 

-

"I guess I don't know. Why?" The man shrugs.

 

"Why don't you meet my friends? Maybe that will scare you off." The brunette suggests.

 

"Sure." The man nods.

 

-

The brunette laughs, while shaking her head.


	6. Meeting Everyone

An open upstairs apartment window, the sound of the fire escape shaking, and laughter alerts the two women of their guests.

 

\----

"Linda listen-! Who the hell are you?" The blonde asks.

 

-

The brunette snorts.

 

-

A blonde woman and a green haired woman, stand at the window each making a face.

 

-

The man stares back at the women.

 

\---

"Bae meet Jennifer, and Dylan aka Tina. Jennifer and Dylan, this is Bae." The brunette introduces them.

 

"Hi." The man waves.

 

"Your name isn't really-?"

 

"No." The man chuckles.

 

"Why would you introduce him as-?"

 

"I don't know, he looked like a Bae." The brunette shrugs, as she looks at the man.

 

-

Dylan snorts.

 

-

"Not like that!" The brunette says annoyed.

 

"I mean he's not that unattractive." Dylan shrugs.

 

-

The man glares at Dylan.

 

-

"The back handed comment." The brunette laughs.

 

"He's not a snack, he's more of a nibble." Dylan adds.

 

"Oh... Oh... Oh my God..." The brunette doubles over laughing.

 

"Well he, is actually named Neal." Neal continues to glare at Dylan.

 

-

The brunette snorts, as she climbs through her friend's window.

 

\---

"Is Neal staying?" Jennifer asks her friend.

 

"I don't know, is Neal staying?" The brunette asks, looking at Neal.

 

"Am I going to be, insulted again?" Neal asks.

 

"No Dylan's harmless." The brunette shrugs.

 

"But she isn't!" Jennifer shoves her friend.

 

"Hey! He doesn't need to know that!" The brunette laughs. "I don't bite that often!"

 

-

Neal stares at the brunette.

 

-

"Just come in. Jennifer is kidding!" The brunette says, wide eyed.

 

"Whatever you say, Linda." Jennifer winks.

 

-

Neal hesitantly walks into Jennifer's apartment through the open window.

 

\--

"Oh my God." The brunette mumbles.

 

"Is your name actually Lin-?"

 

"It's Lilly." The brunette smiles at Neal.

 

"Lilly? Like the-?"

 

"Yes like the flower. But I prefer roses." Lilly nods.

 

\----

"So Neal. Are you the window, Lilly fell into?" Dylan asks.

 

"Yeah fortunately I was." Neal smiles.

 

-

Dylan and Jennifer exchange a look.

 

-

"He means unfortunately." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

-

Neal makes a face at Lilly.

 

-

Jennifer looks at Dylan.

 

-

"Anyway..." Dylan tries to change the tension.

 

"You find Prince Charming yet?" Jennifer jokes.

 

"Hardly. I wouldn't be good enough, for any Prince." Lilly laughs.

 

"I wouldn't say that." Neal shrugs.

 

"I could do, without you mocking me. Okay?" Lilly glares at Neal.

 

"I'm sorry, have you two been hanging out?" Jennifer asks, with a slight smirk.

 

"Spill the tea!" Dylan says, clapping her hands together.

 

"There's nothing to-"

 

"She kissed me, after I rescued her." Neal smirks.

 

-

Lilly glares at Neal.

 

-

"Linda!" Jennifer snaps.

 

"Excuse us, this tea is way too spicy." Dylan says, as she drags Lilly away.

 

-

Neal awkwardly stands by the window.


	7. The Tea

"You kissed him?" Jennifer asks, closing Lilly and Dylan in the bedroom with her.

 

"It was a whim thing." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Do you think he's hot?" Dylan asks.

 

"I don't know him!" Lilly shrugs.

 

"But you kissed him, and you brought him here!" Jennifer argues.

 

"He wanted to come with me. I'm just hoping to scare him off." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Do you-?" Dylan wiggles her eyebrows.

 

"Stop!" Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

"Why would you kiss him?" Jennifer asks.

 

"He wanted my name, but I wouldn't tell him. When I was going to leave, he asked for a 'thank you'." Lilly explains.

 

"So you kiss him?" Dylan asks.

 

"Can we just drop this?" Lilly asks, embarrassed and annoyed.

 

"You kissed him!" Jennifer smiles.

 

"Drop it!" Lilly snaps, as she leaves the bedroom.

 

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Jennifer yells.

 

-

Lilly growls as she walks back to Neal.

 

\--

"Things are going well I hear." Neal teases.

 

"You did that on purpose?" Lilly glares at Neal.

 

"I thought it'd be fun." Neal shrugs.

 

"Thanks a lot. You can leave now!" Lilly crosses her arms.

 

"Oh no, you invited me here! I think your friends like me too." Neal shakes his head.

 

"I never said I like you!" Lilly points out.

 

"Your lips said you do." Neal smiles.

 

"That was a song." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

-

Neal bites his lip.

 

-

"Oh whatever! That wasn't anything." Lilly blushes as she glares at Neal.

 

"You sure?" Neal teases.

 

"I don't even know you!" Lilly points out.

 

"But you did it anyway, and here we are." Neal gestures around.

 

"I want to shove you down the fire escape." Lilly glares at Neal.

 

"I'm just teasing Lilly." Neal chuckles.

 

-

Lilly turns away as her blush deepens.

 

\--

"You guys planning your future?" Jennifer teases, as she and Dylan leave the bedroom.

 

"She's going to push me down the fire escape." Neal nods.

 

"She likes you!" Dylan snorts.

 

"I do not!" Lilly scoffs.

 

"Why is your face crimson then?" Jennifer teases.

 

"You know what. Why don't you keep him, I'm done!" Lilly tosses her hands.

 

"Lilly!" Jennifer sighs.

 

-

Lilly pushes Neal aside, as she exits through the window.

 

-

"Linda! Linda listen here you little bitch!" Dylan waddles to the window.

 

-

Neal laughs.

 

-

Lilly glares at Dylan through the window.

 

-

"You get back in here, and spill the tea!" Dylan demands.

 

"Piss off." Lilly says, as she climbs down the fire escape.

 

"Linda!" Dylan snaps.

 

-

Neal takes a step towards the window.

 

-

"Let her go." Jennifer advices, as she grabs Neal's arm.

 

"Isn't that what they always say, but I'm supposed to get the girl anyway?" Neal jokingly asks.

 

"It's your funeral." Jennifer raises her hands defensively.

 

-

Dylan stands aside.

 

-

Neal shakes his head, and he climbs out the window.


	8. Trying to Help

Lilly reaches Neal's window, when she looks up.

 

-

"Really?" Lilly asks annoyed, and she continues down to her window.

 

-

Neal quickens his pace, to catch up with Lilly.

 

-

Lilly reaches her window, she tries to quickly dive for the open window, and instead she catches her foot on the ladder tripping herself.

 

\--

Lilly cringes as she hits the cold metal.

 

\--

"That'll teach you to run." Neal teases.

 

-

Lilly glares up at Neal.

 

-

Neal offers his hand.

 

-

"Pass." Lilly pushes Neal's hand away.

 

\--

"Lilly I'm a nice guy, I swear." Neal sighs.

 

"I'm sure you are." Lilly makes a face, while she gets to her feet.

 

"I've made a lot of mistakes, and I'm not perfect. But I've never hit a woman, and I've only been kind to you." Neal shrugs.

 

"You've mocked me how-?"

 

"I haven't mocked you once!" Neal argues. "I've only teased you, or argued that you're wrong."

 

-

Lilly sighs crossing her arms.

 

-

"Your knee is bleeding. Why don't we do inside, and I'll-"

 

"I don't need rescuing." Lilly snaps.

 

"Fair enough." Neal raises his hands defensively.

 

-

Lilly limps to her window.

 

-

"I know a broken child when I see one." Neal points out.

 

"I'm not-"

 

-

Neal looks up at Lilly.

 

-

Lilly climbs through her open window.


	9. Warming up?

Lilly hisses in pain, as she tries putting weight on her scrapped up knee.

 

\---

"Okay, you know what." Neal climbs through Lilly's window.

 

-

Lilly looks up confused, as Neal steps into her apartment.

 

-

"What are you-?"

 

"I appreciate and find it very hot, how independent and strong you are." Neal begins.

 

-

Lilly laughs with a roll of her eyes.

 

-

"But right now, I'm not dealing with your stubborn ass." Neal forces a smile.

 

"Neal I-"

 

-

Neal leans forward, picking Lilly up bridal style.

 

-

"Neal!" Lilly squeals.

 

"Feel free to stop fighting." Neal teases, while he carries Lilly to the bathroom.

 

\----

In the bathroom, Neal carefully puts Lilly back on her feet.

 

\---

"So where do you keep your supplies?" Neal asks, as he looks around.

 

"Why don't you go back out the window...? And let me take care of myself?" Lilly says annoyed.

 

-

Neal looks Lilly up and down.

 

-

Lilly furrows her brow.

 

-

Neal locks eyes with Lilly and he smirks.

 

-

"Okay I'm uncomfortable." Lilly comments.

 

"Supplies?" Neal asks, with a chuckle.

 

"Top drawer of the vanity, and the closet." Lilly points.

 

"Cool." Neal nods, as he grabs what he needs.

 

-

Lilly sits on the side of her tub, she rests her arms on her knees, and she stares at the floor.

 

-

Neal turns around to face Lilly, his hands full, and his smile drops.

 

\--

"Hey." Neal kneels in front of Lilly.

 

Lilly doesn't look up.

 

"Hey..." Neal rests his hand on Lilly's.

 

-

Lilly looks up being pulled from her thoughts, she's confused, and she makes a face at Neal.

 

-

"Are you okay?" Neal asks concerned.

 

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Lilly scoffs.

 

"You know you're kind of annoying." Neal shakes his head.

 

"Thanks." Lilly sighs, as she sits up.

 

-

Neal grabs a wash cloth, and he wets it with some peroxide.

 

-

"I don't mean it's you in general." Neal explains, as he dabs Lilly's knee.

 

-

Lilly cringes.

 

-

"But when you turn nasty on me." Neal pushes roughly on Lilly's knee.

 

"Ow!" Lilly punches Neal's arm.

 

"Ow! Shit! You hit like a dude!" Neal says shocked, as he holds his arm.

 

"I have two brothers, and a tomboy sister." Lilly forces a smile. "Now it's bleeding more! This is why I didn't-"

 

"Hey! No! Nope!" Neal grabs both of Lilly's wrists.

 

-

Lilly glares at Neal.

 

-

"No more fighting." Neal demands. "You're going to let me help you."

 

"And if I don't?" Lilly asks annoyed.

 

"I'll keep you in the bathroom with me." Neal shrugs.

 

"Because your presence, is the worst thing in the world." Lilly laughs.

 

"Excuse me?" Neal asks surprised.

 

"Nothing. Continue with what you were doing." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

"Did you just, hint that you like me?" Neal teases.

 

"Absolutely not!" Lilly shakes her head.

 

"But you like having me around?" Neal smiles.

 

-

Lilly looks away from Neal.

 

-

Neal chuckles.


	10. The Frightened Little Girl

"There that was painless." Neal says, as he places a Band-Aid on Lilly's knee.

 

"Thanks, Dad." Lilly says sarcastically.

 

"Never call me that again!" Neal says annoyed.

 

"Ooh! So he does have some fire in him." Lilly teases.

 

"Am I ever going to crack your puzzle?" Neal asks, shaking his head.

 

"Nope." Lilly smiles.

 

"Sweetheart one of these days you're-"

 

\--

Pounding on the front door scares Lilly.

 

-

Lilly's heart begins to race, her palms sweat, and she tries hiding her body shaking in fear.

 

-

Neal looks up at Lilly.

 

-

Lilly holds her breath, hoping it's just the mail man or something.

 

\--

"It's me baby girl. Open up." A voice says, outside of the door.

 

\--

Lilly feels like vomiting, and she really starts to panic.

 

-

Neal sees Lilly's face turn pale.

 

\--

"Come on baby girl." The man pleads.

 

\--

"No... No... No..." Lilly stands up and she starts looking around. "No he's not supposed-! This can't be happening! Please!" Lilly's breath is shaky, she rests her hands on her head, and her eyes tear up.

 

"Whoa-! Whoa-! Whoa-!" Neal gently grabs Lilly's shoulders.

 

"He's not supposed-! This isn't his pattern! Neal!" Lilly begins to breakdown.

 

"What Lilly, who is out there?" Neal asks confused.

 

"My fa-ther." Lilly chokes on the word.

 

-

Neal holds his breath.

 

\---

Instead of the strong, mild pain in the ass, and feisty woman Neal's seen constantly. The broken, completely frightened, and hurt little girl Lilly hides deep within herself. Is now standing in front of Neal.

 

\---

"Open up! Don't make me ask you again!" The man grows angry.

 

\--

"He's going to kick the door in again! I don't have time to run! I can't run..." Lilly continues to panic.

 

"Lilly! Lilly breathe!" Neal tries to stay calm.

 

\--

"Lilly!" The man shouts, as he pounds on the door.

 

\--

Lilly drops to the floor, hitting her back on the tub.

 

-

"Lilly!" Neal kneels down. "Are you okay?"

 

-

Lilly looks up at Neal, her mask is back on.

 

-

"I'm fine!" Lilly snaps, her heart still racing. "I have to go, we have to go!"

 

-

Neal furrows his brow.

 

-

"Move Neal!" Lilly snaps, shoving him back.

 

-

Neal falls back, while Lilly gets to her feet.

 

\--

"That's it!" The man yells, kicking Lilly's door.

 

\--

"Neal!" Lilly screams, as she runs out of the bathroom.

 

-

Neal gets to his feet, and he runs out of the bathroom.

 

\--

The man kicks again, getting the door open.

 

\--

"Go!" Lilly shoves Neal towards and out the window.

 

-

Neal turns to the window, while Lilly starts to climb through, and he offers his hand.

 

-

Lilly tries reaching to Neal, but she's yanked back in by her foot.

 

-

Lilly's screams and she disappears into the apartment.

 

-

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Neal shouts.

 

-

The man slams the window shut, and he locks it keeping Neal out.

 

-

"No!" Neal shouts.


	11. Confronting The Monster

Lilly's screams can be heard through the closed window.

 

-

"Stop!" Neal shouts, hitting the window.

 

\--

Neal considers breaking the window. Instead he climbs the fire escape desperately.

 

\----

"Tina!" Jennifer yells from her room.

 

"What?" Dylan squeaks in response.

 

"What did you do, with the PlayStation controller?" Jennifer asks, as she tosses the couch pillows.

 

"I didn't touch it!" Dylan shouts back.

 

"Then where-? Shit!" Jennifer jumps.

 

-

Frantic and loud taps against a window startles Jennifer.

 

-

"What's that?" Dylan asks, running to Jennifer's room.

 

-

Jennifer follows Dylan.

 

\----

"Neal?" Dylan asks furrowing her brow.

 

"Open it! Please!" Neal pleads.

 

"What's wrong? Where's Lilly?" Jennifer asks, as she opens the window.

 

"Her Dad kicked open-"

 

-

Jennifer and Dylan run out of the apartment.

 

-

"Okay that's not the least bit alarming." Neal comments out of breath.

 

-

Neal runs out of Jennifer and Dylan's apartment, and back down to Lilly's.

 

\----

"Get off her!" Jennifer yells.

 

"Stop!" Lilly cries.

 

-

Neal runs through the open door. Just as Dylan's jumps on to the man's back.

 

-

"Get away from her!" Dylan screams, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck.

 

-

Lilly's trapped on the floor, trying to use her arms to protect herself.

 

-

Jennifer is trying to pull Lilly away. While the man continues to punch her.

 

-

The man reaches over his head, grabs Dylan's shirt, and he flips her off his back.

 

-

Dylan lands hard on get back.

 

-

"Dylan!" Lilly screams.

 

-

Dylan tries pushing herself away.

 

\--

Jennifer becomes angry, and gets in a right hook.

 

-

The man glares at Jennifer, and he slaps her.

 

-

Jennifer stumbles back holding her cheek.

 

\--

The man stares down at Lilly.

 

-

Lilly tries hiding her face.

 

-

"You think you can fight back? That's the biggest mistake, you've made yet." The man laughs, raising his fist.

 

"Stop!" Neal runs at the man, shoving him away from Lilly.

 

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks annoyed.

 

-

Jennifer grabs Lilly's hand, and she drags her over to Dylan.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Lilly asks, with a sniffle.

 

-

Dylan had the wind knocked out of her.

 

-

"I'm so sorry." Lilly cries, as she looks up at Jennifer.

 

-

Jennifer's cheek is a bright red.

 

-

"This isn't your fault." Jennifer shakes her head.

 

"Yes it is." Lilly sighs sadly.

 

-

Jennifer looks up at Neal and Lilly's father.

 

\----

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass!" Neal shrugs.

 

"You think you can take me?" The man laughs.

 

"You can't handle a man? You like beating on your daughter?" Neal challenges.

 

"She knows what she did to deserve that." The man rolls his eyes.

 

"What could she have possible done?" Neal asks confused.

 

"She needs to stop running. It only makes it worse." The man shrugs.

 

"You're sick." Neal shakes his head.

 

"Mind your own damn business!" The man starts walking towards Lilly.

 

"No! You stay away from her!" Neal demands, as he gets in his path.

 

"I've had enough of you!" The man growls, punching Neal in the mouth.

 

"Neal!" Lilly screams.

 

-

Neal stumbles, but he doesn't go down.

 

-

"Tough guy huh?" The man chuckles.

 

"Get out of here!" Neal shouts at the women.

 

"Come on!" Jennifer helps Dylan and Lilly up.

 

"Neal-!"

 

"Lilly go!" Neal shouts, as her father hits him again. "Call the cops!"

 

-

Jennifer drags Lilly and Dylan back to her apartment.


	12. Calm After The Storm

Jennifer walks Dylan over to the couch, Lilly grabs the phone to call the cops, and then Jennifer locks the door.

 

\---

"Hello? Yes, I need the cops!" Lilly begins her call.

 

-

Dylan groans as she holds her back.

 

-

"How are you doing?" Jennifer asks Dylan.

 

"I think I'll have a giant bruise." Dylan cringes.

 

"You'll live." Jennifer smiles.

 

"Yeah to be a pain in your ass. You can't get rid of me that easily!" Dylan shouts.

 

-

Jennifer laughs.

 

-

"Glad to see nothing gets you down." Jennifer teases.

 

\---

"Thank you." Lilly hangs up the phone.

 

"Well?" Jennifer looks over her shoulder.

 

"Ten minutes." Lilly sighs, and she falls back against the wall.

 

"Lilly!" Jennifer rushes to her side.

 

"Sorry. I'm just light headed." Lilly shrugs it off.

 

"Why don't you lie down in my bed?" Jennifer suggests.

 

"No I'm-"

 

"Lilly lay your stubborn as down." Jennifer demands.

 

"Okay." Lilly nods.

 

"You can clean up afterwards." Jennifer says, as she walks Lilly to her bedroom.

 

-

Lilly lies down, Jennifer checks on Dylan, and then the two watch for the cops.

 

\----

Day turns to night, cops arrest Lilly's father, and they speak to everyone involved.

 

\---

"Thank you ladies. You won't be dealing with him again." An officer says before leaving.

 

"Thank you." Jennifer nods.

 

-

Dylan yawns as Jennifer closes the door.

 

-

"Do you think Lilly's asleep?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Probably not." Dylan shrugs. "Where's Neal?"

 

"I don't know, I hope the-"

 

-

Someone lightly knocks on the door.

 

-

Jennifer hesitantly opens the door.

 

-

"She's in my bedroom." Lilly hears Jennifer say.

 

\----

Lilly's curled up in a ball, while hiding under Jennifer's Supernatural comforter, and she lies on her king size bed.

 

-

The bed dips as someone climbs onto it, the blanket gets pulled back, and Lilly's met with the bright room light.

 

-

"There you are." A voice sighs relieved.

 

-

Lilly blinks a few times, to adjust to the light.

 

-

"Neal!" Lilly gasps, she sits up wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

"Hey careful Babe." Neal cringes.

 

"Sorry." Lilly pulls away.

 

"You shouldn't be sorry, you're the one-" Neal sighs.

 

"He beat the crap out of me, I know." Lilly nods.

 

\--

Both of Lilly's cheeks are puffy and red. Probably from crying, and from being slapped.

 

-

Her right eye is swollen and bruising.

 

-

Both of Lilly's arms are covered in bruises, her wrist are red with dried blood, and her nails hold her father's skin with blood under them.

 

-

Her neck is red and scratched up.

 

-

Her legs are bruised on her outer thighs, her ankles are bruised with finger prints, and her calves are scratched up.

 

-

Under her shirt, Lilly's sides are bruised from punches and kicks.

 

\--

"Lilly..." Neal shakes his head.

 

-

Lilly looks down, and she turns away from Neal.

 

-

"Babe don't." Neal rests his hand on Lilly's.

 

-

Lilly looks up at Neal.

 

-

"There isn't an inch of you, that isn't in pain. I don't want to hurt you more." Neal explains. "I really want to hug you, or something. But-"

 

"I'm not as weak as I look." Lilly says annoyed.

 

"I'm not saying you are!" Neal snaps back.

 

\---

"Neal." Jennifer interrupts.

 

"Yeah?" Neal answers, keeping his eyes on Lilly.

 

"I set up the couch for you. Lilly you should shower. Everyone's going to rest for the night." Jennifer orders.

 

"Thanks but-"

 

"Lilly needs you here tonight. You're staying." Jennifer begins.

 

-

Lilly blushes while she glares at Jennifer.

 

-

"In the morning you can leave. We don't blame you, if you run now." Jennifer shrugs, and then she walks away.

 

"Goodnight Lilly." Neal sighs.

 

"Thank you Bae." Lilly smiles slightly.

 

"How about a proper-?" Neal teases.

 

-

Lilly leans over on the bed, and she kisses Neal.

 

-

"You're welcome Babe." Neal blushes.

 

"I suppose I better wash myself off." Lilly says, as she gets out of bed.

 

-

Neal gets up from the bed as well.

 

-

Lilly goes through Jennifer's clothes, for something to wear.

 

-

"Night Babe. I'll be on the couch, if you need me." Neal kisses the side of Lilly's head.

 

-

Lilly smiles to herself.


	13. Late Night Talks

After her hour long shower, Lilly wonders out to the living room.

 

-

Dylan and Jennifer are sharing Dylan's bed.

 

-

Neal is asleep on the couch.

 

\--

Lilly grabs a bottle of water, and then she walks back to Jenner's room.

 

\--

Lilly's leg accidentally brushes against, Neal's hand hanging off the side. While she's walking by.

 

-

Neal stirs slightly.

 

\--

Lilly doesn't notice.

 

\----

In Jennifer's bedroom, Lilly opens the window, and she climbs onto the fire escape.

 

\---

Lilly sits on the fire escape, she looks down at the people below.

 

\--

"Hey." A voice says sleepily.

 

-

Lilly jumps slightly.

 

-

"Neal? Did I wake you?" Lilly asks, surprised to see him.

 

"Kind of, but not necessarily." Neal shrugs, as he leans out the window.

 

"Sorry, you should go back to sleep." Lilly cringes.

 

"Come inside, you'll freeze out there." Neal gestures to himself.

 

-

Lilly smiles.

 

-

"I'll be able to sleep, when I know you're inside." Neal smiles, with a shake of his head.

 

"You're a big softy aren't you?" Lilly teases, as she crawls back to the window.

 

"Not all the time." Neal scoffs.

 

-

Lilly sits on her knees in front of the window.

 

-

"For you-" Neal tisks. "Apparently I'm always a softie."

 

"Oh, just for little old me?" Lilly teases.

 

"Get inside, get your butt in bed, and go to sleep!" Neal demands with a chuckle.

 

-

Lilly giggles as Neal helps her inside.

 

\---

"Now go to bed." Neal playfully shoves Lilly towards the bed.

 

"N-"

 

"Uh, no! You refer to me as Bae." Neal pokes Lilly's nose.

 

-

Lilly goes cross-eyed.

 

-

Neal laughs.

 

-

"Fine, Bae." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

"Yes?" Neal chuckles.

 

-

Lilly hesitates as she frowns.

 

-

"What?" Neal asks concerned.

 

"Never mind." Lilly shakes her head.

 

"Lilly, tell me." Neal gently grabs her arm.

 

"I think Jennifer, Dylan and, I need to leave New York." Lilly confesses sadly.

 

"Oh." Neal's heart drops.

 

"Jennifer suggested the idea. Before all of this happened... But I refused the idea, and now-"

 

"No I get it." Neal nods.

 

"Why don't you come with us?" Lilly suggests.

 

"I-I-I can't right now." Neal shakes his head.

 

"Oh. That's fine." Lilly's heart hurts. "I should get to bed."

 

-

Neal nods as they go to their separate sleeping areas.


	14. Saying Goodbye

In the morning, Neal wakes up to the women talking in the kitchen.

 

\--

Neal gets up from the couch, and he goes into the kitchen for coffee.

 

\----

"Morning." Neal breathes in, as he scratches his head.

 

"Hey Neal." Jennifer nods.

 

"Morning." Dylan yawns.

 

-

Lilly nervously fidgets with her feet.

 

-

"What's going on?" Neal asks, as he walks up behind Lilly.

 

"I'm sure you were the first to know." Jennifer sighs.

 

"You guys really are, leaving?" Neal asks, hoping it was a dream.

 

"He's already beaten Lilly-" Dylan clams up.

 

"He's hit you more than, these two times?" Neal asks, turning Lilly around.

 

"Here." Lilly nods sadly.

 

"Lilly-" Neal becomes overwhelmed, with the news and his emotions.

 

-

Jennifer chews her inner lip.

 

-

Dylan uncomfortably sips her coffee.

 

-

"And you didn't tell me?" Neal asks slightly angry.

 

"That isn't something, I just go around sharing." Lilly says annoyed.

 

"Neal we didn't want to involve you. Can you really blame us?" Jennifer points out.

 

"So this is my fault?" Neal snaps.

 

"Neal-"

 

"No, you know what. You guys should start packing. I need to get back to my own apartment anyway." Neal says, as he walks out of their apartment.

 

\--

"Jerk." Dylan mumbles.

 

-

Lilly sighs as she looks at Jennifer.

 

-

"Go." Jennifer waves her hand.

 

-

Lilly walks into Jennifer's room, she climbs out the window, and she takes the fire escape.

 

\----

"Of course this was a mistake." Neal mumbles, as he reaches his apartment door.

 

\--

"Why did I open myself up to her?" Neal asks himself, as he opens his apartment door and he walks through.

 

\--

"Didn't I learn from before? God I'm such an-" Neal is startled when he closes his apartment door.

 

"You're a sweet guy Bae." Lilly stands in the middle of his apartment. "You actually, keep your window open apparently."

 

-

Neal stares at Lilly.

 

-

"I tried keeping you from me. But you insisted on seeing me. I am sorry you got involved, it's completely my fault, and I really should be moving on." Lilly bites her lip.

 

-

Neal sighs sadly.

 

-

"I'm happy I met you at least Bae. I appreciate all of your help." Lilly smiles.

 

_

Neal nods, he's overwhelmed with sadness.

 

-

"Maybe I'll run into you again." Lilly shrugs, as she turns to leave.

 

"Lilly- Lil- Babe wait." Neal steps towards Lilly.

 

-

Lilly turns back to Neal.

 

-

"I don't regret, you falling through my window." Neal begins, as he stands in front of Lilly. "I don't regret anything that followed either."

 

-

Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

-

"We're both haunted by the past. It's probably why we, happened- well why you happened, to fall through my window." Neal shrugs. "This speech sucks."

 

-

Lilly giggles.

 

-

"I know all too well, that sometimes you need to keep running. I'm sorry I got angry, and turned into an ass." Neal shakes his head at himself.

 

-

Lilly nods.

 

-

"Don't tell me where you're going. I don't want to jeopardize, your chance of safety." Neal sighs heavily.

 

"Bae-"

 

"I'm going to wait, and give you time to get somewhere safe." Neal explains. "You deserve a chance at happiness."

 

"Wait, if you're going to wait... Does that mean-?"

 

"I'll find you." Neal says, as he gets closer to Lilly.

 

"You'll find me?" Lilly mocks with a smile.

 

"I promise I will." Neal nods.

 

"If you say so, Prince Bae." Lilly teases with a giggle.

 

-

Neal snorts, as he gently cups Lilly's face. He brings her lips to his, and he sweetly kisses her.

 

-

Lilly kisses back with a smile.

 

-

"You should go pack." Neal sighs, resting his forehead against Lilly's.

 

-

Lilly nods.


	15. Leaving New York

Six hours of packing only what they can carry. Lilly, Jennifer, and Dylan put their bags in Jennifer's car.

 

\----

"We'll wait on the car." Jennifer nods to Neal.

 

"Bye." Dylan says to Neal, before getting in the backseat.

 

-

Lilly turns to Neal.

 

\---

"Promise you won't fall, through another guy's window?" Neal asks.

 

-

Lilly laughs.

 

-

Neal raises his eyebrows.

 

-

"I promise." Lilly nods.

 

"I'll see you, in a few years then." Neal sighs.

 

"Yeah." Lilly fidgets with her feet.

 

-

Lilly and Neal awkwardly stare at each other.

 

\--

"This is painful. Can you just kiss already?" Dylan voices breaks the tension.

 

-

Neal glares at Dylan, who's hanging out the car window.

 

-

"What?" Dylan shrugs.

 

-

Lilly laughs embarrassed.

 

-

"These are the people I'm leaving you with?" Neal asks, looking at Lilly.

 

"They say the same about you." Lilly snorts. "I've been with them most of my life."

 

"Bye." Neal sighs, before kissing Lilly.

 

-

Lilly kisses Neal back.

 

\---

Neal tries holding Lilly's hand, while she walks to the car.

 

-

Lilly smiles as Neal's hand drops to his side.

 

\--

"Come on lover." Dylan smacks Lilly's butt.

 

"Ow!" Lilly smacks Dylan's arm.

 

"Be safe you guys." Neal waves.

 

"You too." Lilly and Dylan smile.

 

-

Lilly gets in the car.

 

\----

Jennifer starts the car, and they drive away.

 

-

Lilly slouches in her seat.

 

-

"You miss him?" Dylan asks.

 

"I don't know." Lilly shrugs.

 

-

Jennifer takes Lilly's hand.

 

-

"He was the first nice guy." Lilly shrugs again.

 

"I know." Jennifer nods.

 

"Is he a good kisser?" Dylan asks.

 

-

Lilly smiles shaking her head.

 

-

"Is he?" Jennifer asks with a smile.

 

"Spill the tea!" Dylan says, lifting both of her legs.

 

"Hey I'm driving! Stop advertising yourself!" Jennifer scolds.

 

-

Lilly laughs.

 

-

"Spill the tea!" Dylan demands, as she talks with her feet.

 

-

Lilly opens her, and then she laughs.

 

-

"Come on!" Jennifer lightly shoves Lilly.

 

"He's a sweet kisser, and passionate." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Oooh..." Jennifer teases.

 

"Is it Spiiiiicy?" Dylan asks.

 

"Not yet." Lilly giggles.

 

"So you want more?" Dylan teases.

 

"I didn't say that!" Lilly argues.

 

"You hinted at it." Jennifer teases.

 

"Whatever." Lilly snorts.

 

\----

"So where are we headed?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Here." Lilly says, pointing to a map.

 

"Okay a 7 hour drive." Jennifer nods.

 

"Shave off the 50 minutes?" Dylan snorts.

 

"Only when I'm driving." Jennifer laughs.


	16. A New Place

"Guys wake up." Jennifer says, as she stretches.

 

"Where are we?" Lilly asks, as she opens her eyes.

 

"Storybrooke." Jennifer shrugs.

 

"That sounds suspiciously made up." Dylan yawns.

 

"It was the closest town, to stop for food and gas... Maybe somewhere to sleep too." Jennifer says, as she gets out of the car.

 

-

Lilly gets out of the car to stretch.

 

-

"It's small at least." Dylan says, as she stumbles out of the car.

 

"Come on let's get some food." Jennifer says, as she walks towards the diner they're parked in front of.

 

"Granny's?" Lilly says out loud.

 

"Get food is really good. You'll enjoy it." A gentleman with dirty blonde hair, bright soft blue eyes, and a charming heart melting smile.

 

-

Jennifer's breath catches in her throat.

 

\---

"Are you guys new to town?" The man asks, with a smile.

 

"Yeah we're trying to find, a home." Lilly shrugs.

 

"If you like quiet, with mild excitement, and really friendly residents. Storybrooke is a great place." The man nods. "I'm David, Nolan."

 

"I'm Jennifer." Jennifer eagerly offers her hand.

 

"Hi Jennifer." David smiles, shaking her hand.

 

"I'm Dylan." Dylan smiles.

 

"Dylan." David nods.

 

"Lilly." Lilly waves.

 

"Hi Lilly." David waves with a smile.

 

\--

"So you recommend, Storybrooke as a place to live?" Jennifer asks, as she looks David up and down.

 

"Definitely. I like living here." David nods.

 

"Could you show us around?" Jennifer asks.

 

-

Lilly snorts at Jennifer.

 

-

"Sure, sure. Why don't I come back here in an hour, and I'll show you guys around." David smiles.

 

"That'd be great." Jennifer smiles, with flirty eyes.

 

"I'll see you ladies in an hour." David chuckles as he walks away.

 

\---

"Oh I could definitely live here." Jennifer bites her lip, watching David walk away.

 

"Spiiiiicy." Dylan giggles.

 

"Picking a place to live, involves more than some-"

 

"I want his babies!" Jennifer looks at Lilly.

 

"Okay horny bean. We need safety too, not just sex." Lilly laughs.

 

"David could protect me." Jennifer smirks.

 

"I'm getting food." Lilly shakes her head.

 

"David is gorgeous." Jennifer groans.

 

"Food first." Dylan pushes Jennifer towards the diner.


	17. Ring check

"I didn't ring check! Did you guys ring check?" Jennifer panics, as they enter the diner.

 

-

Lilly shakes her head.

 

-

"I didn't look." Dylan shrugs.

 

"Well how am I supposed to know-?"

 

-

Lilly rolls her eyes, and a stranger bumps into her.

 

\---

The stranger stumbles, and he drops his iced tea.

 

-

Lilly jumps back as the tea, splashes on the floor.

 

-

"I'm so sorry!" Lilly gasps. "I wasn't looking. I didn't-"

 

"Obviously you weren't looking my dear." The stranger sighs annoyed.

 

"Please let me buy you another drink." Lilly offers.

 

-

The stranger looks up at Lilly, he gets ready for an insult, and then his features seem to soften.

 

-

"Is something wrong?" Lilly asks confused.

 

"What's your name deary?" The stranger asks.

 

"Uh-?" Lilly makes a face at the stranger.

 

"Hey aren't we getting food?" Dylan asks, pushing Lilly away.

 

-

Lilly's eyes stay on the stranger, while she's pushed away.

 

-

The stranger's eyes follow Lilly.

 

-

Jennifer eyes the man, while she follows Dylan and Lilly.

 

-

The stranger sighs as he leaves the diner.

 

\---

"What was that about?" Dylan asks, as she pushes Lilly into a booth.

 

"I don't know. The way he looked at me, it just felt odd." Lilly shivers.

 

"Well I think we found the town creep." Jennifer comments, while sitting next to Dylan.

 

"I'm not sure I like it here." Lilly says, as she looks around.

 

"Because of one person?" Jennifer asks, the statement sounds a little ridiculous to her.

 

"You're too busy lusting after David. To know anything different." Lilly snaps.

 

"I'm sorry. How is that any different, than Manhattan and Neal?" Jennifer says annoyed.

 

"We're not in Manhattan, and Neal isn't here." Lilly points out.

 

"How do I know, you're not looking to go back?" Jennifer crosses her arms.

 

"Right. Like I'd really go back, and get beat again. That makes a lot of sense." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

"Guys come on, we're just hungry. Let's not fight, please." Dylan tries lightening the situation.

 

"You know what, I'm not hungry." Lilly says, as she gets up and she leaves.

 

"Lilly!" Dylan tries calling after her.

 

"Dramatic." Jennifer mumbles.

 

\---

"We're supposed to be, here together Jennifer! You are a little guy obsessed right now! And you're not being very considerate to Lilly!" Dylan shakes her head.

 

"Lilly just needs to go for a walk." Jennifer waves it off.

 

"Aren't you at all concerned, about that guy?" Dylan asks.

 

"What guy?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Forget it." Dylan shakes her head.


	18. Phone call

Outside of the diner, Lilly walks around town.

 

\----

Lilly's annoyed with Jennifer's guy obsession, she's homesick for a place that doesn't exist, and she feels very alone.

 

\---

"Hey- Uh- Lilly right?" A voice asks.

 

-

Lilly looks up.

 

-

"Hi David." Lilly nods.

 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" David asks.

 

"I'd really rather not talk to you." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" David asks confused.

 

"Not intentionally." Lilly mumbles.

 

"I'm sorry?" David asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Look with all due respect. I really can't talk to you right now." Lilly says, as she starts walking away.

 

"Did you still want me, to show you around?" David asks.

 

"Nope. That was all Jennifer." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

"Look Lilly whatever I did, I'm sorry. But please let me show you around. Because you seem like you need a place to belong." David says, as he follows Lilly.

 

"David-!" Lilly turns around annoyed.

 

-

David smiles innocently.

 

-

"I appreciate your offers. But please, leave me alone." Lilly politely says, before storming off.

 

"Okay." David sighs, as he walks back to the diner.

 

-

Lilly heads towards the forest.

 

\----

Fire escapes, forests, or the beach. Anywhere Lilly can find to escape. Is where she's bound to be.

 

\---

Lilly reaches the edge of the forest. When her cell phone starts to ring.

 

\--

Lilly pulls out her phone, she doesn't recognize the number. But she answers it anyway, on a gut feeling.

 

-

"Hello?" Lilly answers.

 

\--

"This is." Lilly nods to herself.

 

\--

"Wait-Wait-W..." Lilly shakes her head. "I don't understand."

 

\--

"No I understand. Thank you." Lilly hangs up.

 

\---

Lilly marches back to town, she tries calling for a ride, and she doesn't tell Dylan or Jennifer what's going on.


	19. Where is Lilly?

"Where's Lilly? She should've been back by now." Dylan says, as the waitress takes their plates.

 

-

Jennifer gets up to pay the check.

 

\--

Dylan takes out her phone, and she tries calling Lilly.

 

-

" _Hey this is Flower's phone. I'm busy right now, please leave a message_." Lilly's voicemail picks up.

 

"Come on Lilly." Dylan tries again.

 

" _Hey this is Flower's_ -"

 

-

Dylan ends the call.

 

\--

"She's fine. Lilly takes off all the time." Jennifer says, as she returns.

 

-

Dylan glares at Jennifer.

 

-

"Do you remember the first time she moved to Manhattan?" Jennifer asks.

 

Dylan rolls her eyes.

 

"We had to buy that upstairs apartment. Because we couldn't find Lilly. She hid from us for a month." Jennifer crosses her arms.

 

"The circumstances were different! She was hiding from her father!" Dylan argues.

 

"Still point proven, that she likes to hide." Jennifer shrugs.

 

"Whatever." Dylan sighs.

 

\---

The diner bell rings, getting Jennifer to look up.

 

-

"David!" Jennifer smiles.

 

"Hey are you guys ready for that tour?" David asks, as he approaches Jennifer and Dylan.

 

"I'm ready. Dylan?" Jennifer nods.

 

"Yeah." Dylan sighs, as she gets up.

 

\--

"Hey have you seen Lilly?" Jennifer asks David.

 

"Yeah she respectfully, declined the tour." David sighs, as they leave the diner.

 

"Do you know where she went?" Dylan asks.

 

"No, I can't say I do." David shakes his head.

 

-

Dylan frowns.

 

-

"I'm sure she's fine." Jennifer shakes her head.

 

"I don't have a good feeling." Dylan whispers.

 

-

Jennifer rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Would you rather go looking for-?"

 

"No. Lilly's a big girl. She'll appear when she's ready." Jennifer reassures.

 

"Alright. Let's start with the library." David nods.

 

-

Dylan tries Lilly's phone, one last time.

 

-

" _Hey you've reached Flower_ -"


	20. Storybrooke Tour

"You know Dylan. You seem like the book type." David says, as he unlocks the library.

 

"Ex'squueze me?" Dylan says in a sassy tone.

 

"We need someone to run the library. It's been kind of lonely." David shrugs, as he opens the doors.

 

"Wow!" Dylan says, as she steps inside.

 

"This place could use some love." Jennifer agrees.

 

-

Dylan walks around looking at the dusty bookshelves, ripped books, and filthy floor.

 

\--

"Do the lights work?" Jennifer asks.

 

"That's about all that works." David nods.

 

"Would I have to buy this place?" Dylan asks, looking over her shoulder at David.

 

"No, just talk to Mr. Gold. He'd give you the deed and the keys." David shrugs.

 

"Who's Mr. Gold?" Dylan asks.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't see him in the diner." David chuckles. "He's an older gentleman. He walks with a cane."

 

-

Dylan's eyes widen.

 

\--

Mr. Gold sounds like the man, who was eyeing Lilly.

 

\--

"Is something wrong?" David asks.

 

"No." Dylan lies.

 

\---

"What job could I have?" Jennifer asks.

 

"I could use help at the station. Would you want to be, the town's sheriff?" David smiles.

 

"Are you kidding? I'd be totally badass!" Jennifer smiles.

 

"Let's go talk to Mr. Gold." David chuckles, as he leads the woman out.

 

\----

A little shop bell rings, a short limp man walks out from the back, and three customers enter.

 

-

"Ah two new faces I see." The short man smiles.

 

"Mr. Gold this Jennifer." David gestures to the blonde next to him.

 

"Jennifer." Mr. Gold nods.

 

-

Jennifer waves.

 

-

"And this is Dylan." David points to the other woman.

 

"Dylan, I believe I saw you at the diner." Mr. Gold smiles.

 

"Did you? I don't recall seeing you." Dylan lies.

 

-

Mr. Gold chuckles.

 

\--

"Mr. Gold Dylan would like, to run the library." David smiles. "And Jennifer would like to be the sheriff."

 

"Oh really?" Mr. Gold eyes both women.

 

-

Jennifer crosses her arms.

 

\--

"Alright. Dylan here are your keys." Mr. Gold says, as he pulls down a picture on the wall.

 

-

Dylan, Jennifer, and David watch Mr. Gold opens a hidden safe.

 

-

Dylan tilts her head to the side.

 

\--

Mr. Gold turns around, with an extended hand, and a set of keys.

 

-

Dylan cautiously approaches Mr. Gold.

 

-

"All I ask is that you sign the deed. Right now with witnesses." Mr. Gold smiles.

 

"Okay..." Dylan narrows her eyes.

 

-

Mr. Gold reaches into his safe again. This time pulling out a folded document.

 

-

Dylan takes the document, and she examines it.

 

-

"You're very thorough." Mr. Gold comments.

 

-

Dylan nods.

 

\--

"Are satisfied?" Mr. Gold asks.

 

"Yeah. Pen please." Dylan sets the document down.

 

-

Mr. Gold grabs a gold pen, and then he hands it to Dylan.

 

-

Dylan signs her name on the document.

 

-

"The library is yours deary." Mr. Gold tucks the document away.

 

-

Dylan walks back over to David.

 

\--

"Jennifer all you need are the station keys." Mr. Gold says, as he reaches into his pocket.

 

-

Jennifer nonchalantly approaches Mr. Gold.

 

-

"David will have your badge." Mr. Gold says, handing Jennifer her keys.

 

"Thanks." Jennifer nods.

 

"Welcome to Storybrooke ladies." Mr. Gold nods.

 

-

Jennifer walks back to David with a smile.

 

\---

"And don't worry about your friend. She'll reappear in two years." Mr. Gold shrugs.

 

-

Dylan and Jennifer stare at Mr. Gold.

 

-

"By then... Things will be different, for all of you." Mr. Gold smiles.


	21. Settling in

"I think we should go." Dylan pushes Jennifer out the door.

 

"Uh thanks Mr. Gold." David says, as he follows the women.

 

"Oh no problem dearies. No problem at all." Mr. Gold mumbles as he walks to his back room.

 

\----

Mr. Gold uncovers a globe sitting on his desk.

 

\--

The globe is lit up a uniquely in a red tone. The global map is shown, but only one specific spot is pulsating.

 

\----

"So David. Do you know where we could live?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Granny runs an Airbnb." David shrugs.

 

"She's thinking, something more permanent." Dylan whispers.

 

"You guys want to live here?" David asks.

 

"Yeah, we can... Can't we?" Jennifer asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Well of course you can. I'm so happy to hear that you're staying!" David smiles happily.

 

"We want something secluded. Lilly kind of likes to wander... I don't think neighbors would approve." Dylan explains.

 

"We knew one who welcomed it." Jennifer smiles.

 

\--

"My family owned an old cabin. Would you like me to show you?" David offers.

 

"Please!" Jennifer nods.

 

-

David walks Jennifer and Dylan. To the middle of the town's forest.

 

\----

"Here's the cabin, it's a bit rustic. But it's a little more modern." David gestures ahead of him.

 

\--

The cabin has your traditional, outside log stacking look. The roof is made out if metal, and it has a deck wrapping around the house.

 

\--

"Would you like to see inside?" David asks.

 

"Yeah!" Jennifer says, as she and Dylan run inside.

 

-

David chuckles as he tries to keep up.

 

\---

"How many rooms are in here?" Dylan asks, as she looks at the open concept living room.

 

"There's two bedrooms upstairs, one bedroom downstairs, and there's room to expand for a third lower level bedroom." David explains.

 

"This place is perfect." Jennifer turns to David.

 

"Are you sure?" David asks.

 

"Definitely." Jennifer nods.

 

\--

A little meow echoes through the living room.

 

-

"What's that?" Dylan asks.

 

"I don't know." David says confused.

 

-

The meow gets louder, revealing a grey, and skinny kitten.

 

-

"Aw!" Dylan gushes, she crouches down to the kitten.

 

"I guess the house has a resident." David chuckles.

 

-

Dylan extends her hand, allowing the kitten to smell her.

 

-

The kitten nuzzles Dylan's palm.

 

-

Dylan scratches the kittens head.

 

-

"Do you want to keep it?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Can we?" Dylan asks, looking up at Jennifer.

 

"I don't see tags. But we should have the vet, look it over first. Before we get attached..." Jennifer nods.

 

\--

"Well Dylan and Jennifer. Welcome home." David places the keys in Jennifer's hand.

 

"Thank you David." Jennifer kisses his cheek.

 

-

David blushes.


	22. Promise kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SpongeBob Narrative Voice*

Two years later.

 

\----

"Hey... Shhhh... My love." Lilly whispers, with a smile.

 

\--

Lilly stands in the corner of her room, with the bedroom window wide open, and a nightlight as her only source of light.

 

\--

Lilly stands up straight. Just as someone, falls through her window.

 

-

The person makes an audible, "thud" on the floor. Followed by them groaning in pain.

 

-

Lilly gasps, and she reaches for her book weight. She holds it in her hand, while she approaches the person.

 

\--

"Shit its dark in here." The person comments.

 

-

Lilly drops the book weight.

 

-

The person looks up, their hood falls back, and they smile innocently.

 

\--

"Bae?" Lilly asks.

 

"Hey Babe." Neal smiles wider.

 

"Bae!" Lilly tackles him with a hug on the floor.

 

"Whoa...!" Neal groans. The wind gets knocked out of him.

 

-

Lilly giggles as she falls on top of Neal, Neal ends up on his back, and he tries holding Lilly steady.

 

-

"Did you miss me?" Neal asks, looking up at Lilly.

 

"Yeah." Lilly nods, causing her hair to fall in front of her face.

 

"But?" Neal asks, moving Lilly's hair behind her ears.

 

"I didn't think you'd, actually find me." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Lilly I-"

 

\--

A baby starts to fuss, in the background.

 

-

Neal stares at Lilly confused.

 

-

"My grape!" Lilly quickly gets to her feet.

 

\--

The baby snorts as she kicks off her blanket.

 

-

"Hey my love... You're okay..." Lilly whispers, as she gently picks up the baby.

 

"You have a baby?" Neal asks, trying to do the math.

 

"Legally she's mine." Lilly nods. "Biologically, I'm her Auntie."

 

"What?" Neal asks, as he gets to his feet.

 

"I adopted her. I had to..." Lilly looks up at Neal.

 

"Is that why you picked Maine?" Neal asks.

 

"No I picked Maine, to keep us safe." Lilly sighs.

 

\--

"Are Dylan and Jennifer here?" Neal asks.

 

"Jennifer is down the hall, from us. Dylan is upstairs, with her cat she rescued." Lilly explains.

 

\--

"Are you safe?" Neal asks, as he moves closer to Lilly.

 

"It's only been about two years... So we'll see." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Are you okay?" Neal asks, as he stands next to Lilly.

 

"Well the adoptions were a hassle, getting more room in the house was almost impossible, and-"

 

"Lilly." Neal rests his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 

-

Lilly lightly rocks the baby. While she tries fighting her emotions.

 

-

"Lilly..." Neal furrows his brow.

 

"I reserved myself to think, you wouldn't-"

 

"I'm not my father, and I'm certainly not yours." Neal's heartbreaks a little.

 

-

Lilly looks down as she continues to rock the baby.

 

-

"I promised, I wouldn't do that to you." Neal squeezes Lilly's shoulder.

 

"I know." Lilly nods.

 

"I didn't do that to you, I couldn't." Neal pulls Lilly and the baby in for a hug.

 

\---

"So..." Lilly clears her throat. "How have you been?"

 

"Oh you know... The usual running." Neal shrugs.

 

-

Lilly nods.

 

-

"I really missed you though." Neal smiles.

 

-

Lilly shakes her head, with a smile.

 

\--

The baby has fallen back to sleep.

 

-

Lilly lies the baby back in her crib.

 

-

"Do you want to talk?" Lilly asks, as she stands in front of Neal.

 

"Oh my first slumber party!" Neal giggles.

 

-

Lilly laughs as she playfully shoves Neal.

 

\--

"Yeah let's chat Babe. Do you have a boyfriend?" Neal chuckles, as he and Lilly walk over to her bed.

 

"Uh no, no boyfriend." Lilly shrugs, as they sit on the bed.

 

"Do have your eye on someone?" Neal asks, as they lean against the headboard.

 

"Maybe." Lilly smiles.

 

-

Neal chuckles.


	23. The next morning

"Hey Lilly wake-"

 

-

Lilly rubs her eyes, as she tries to open them.

 

-

"What?" Lilly asks, not hearing her friend.

 

"Oh hey Neal, when did you get in?" Jennifer asks, crossing her arms.

 

-

Lilly sits up wide awake, she looks next to her on the bed, and then she looks at Jennifer.

 

-

"You wouldn't share the covers?" Jennifer teases.

 

"He- I- We- I didn't-" Lilly tries to find a way to explain Neal.

 

"She didn't know I stayed. I meant to leave last night." Neal mumbles, still half asleep.

 

\--

"I'm making breakfast, are you staying Neal?" Jennifer offers.

 

"I don't know." Neal mumbles.

 

"Lilly?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Save him a plate." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Thought so." Jennifer teasingly smirks.

 

"Get out!" Lilly throws her pillow at Jennifer.

 

-

Jennifer laughs, as she closes the door... A little too loudly.

 

-

The baby is startled awake.

 

-

"Oh my love!" Lilly pouts, as she gets up and she grabs the baby.

 

\---

Neal rolls onto his stomach, while Lilly sits on the bed again, and she lies the baby between them.

 

-

The baby opens her eyes a little.

 

-

"Hello my love." Lilly giggles.

 

The baby looks for Lilly's voice.

 

"Hi..." Lilly giggles again. "I love you..."

 

"Auntie Mom, looks good on you." Neal comments.

 

-

Lilly jumps.

 

-

"I forgot you were there." Lilly blushes.

 

"That's harsh, since it took me two years to find you." Neal rolls onto his side.

 

"You didn't have to look you know." Lilly shrugs.

 

"Well you didn't have to, fall through my window." Neal pokes Lilly's thigh.

 

"I said I was sorry about that." Lilly slaps Neal's hand away.

 

"I'm not." Neal shrugs.

 

"You will be." Lilly mumbles.

 

\--

"Alright I suppose, you want me gone." Neal nods, as he sighs sleepily.

 

"You may not be used to staying still. But you could stay here." Lilly offers.

 

-

Neal raises his eyebrows, as he looks up at Lilly.

 

-

"At least for a couple nights. Get some decent sleep, before you take off again." Lilly shrugs it off.

 

"Do I have to take the couch?" Neal asks, scrunching up his nose.

 

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Lilly asks.

 

"I can. But can you?" Neal teases, as he walks his fingers up Lilly's leg.

 

"I can!" Lilly slaps Neal's hand.

 

-

Neal laughs.


	24. Full House

 Neal wakes up hours later, to an empty bed, and lots of noise coming from the kitchen.

 

\---

Neal pulls himself out of bed, and then he makes his way towards the kitchen.

 

\----

"Hey!" Jennifer squeals.

 

-

Lilly's laughter follows, along with laughter from little boys, and Dylan's squwaking.

 

\--

"Get him Auntie!" A little boy yells.

 

"Hey! I have a baby!" Lilly yells, with a laugh.

 

-

Pans clang together.

 

-

"Back off, I mean it!" Jennifer scolds.

 

\---

Neal walks into the kitchen to find Jennifer covered in flour, Dylan crouching on the counter top, two little boys of different ages at the table, Lilly holding the baby close to her side while holding her closed fist above her head, and some man having a stand off with Lilly.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Neal asks confused.

 

"Oh hey Neal, you stayed after all." Jennifer smiles.

 

-

The two boys at the table, turn on their chairs to look at Neal.

 

-

Neal's taken aback at the sight of the young boys.

 

\--

Both boys have short kept dark brown hair, one has brown eyes, and the other has blue eyes. They both look, exactly like Lilly.

 

\--

"Touch my baby and I'll end you!" Lilly warns, continuing her stand off.

 

-

Jennifer snaps her fingers, getting Neal's attention.

 

-

Neal looks up to see Dylan, getting off the counter.

 

\--

"Never start something you can't finish m'lady." The man teases.

 

"You're not that Charming sir." Lilly narrows her eyes.

 

"That hurts." The man jokes, lowering his guard.

 

-

Lilly takes her chance, she throws the flour in her hand at him, and she runs.

 

-

"Ha!" Lilly laughs.

 

"Oh she got you!" The oldest boy laughs.

 

-

The man stands stunned, while he blinks away the flour on his face.

 

-

Lilly runs over to Neal for cover.

 

\--

"Hi." Lilly smiles.

 

-

The oldest boy laughs at Lilly.

 

-

Neal stares at Lilly still confused.

 

\---

"Not so fast young lady!" The man says, as dumps flour on Lilly's head.

 

"Now that's payback!" The oldest boy laughs.

 

-

Lilly tries shielding the baby with her body.

 

-

The man walks around the kitchen triumphantly.

 

-

The little boys at the table laugh.

 

-

"Hey not the baby!" Jennifer snaps.

 

-

Lilly shakes the flour off herself.

 

-

"She's safe." Lilly shrugs.

 

\--

"Can someone please explain what's going on? Who is he?" Neal asks. "And who are they?"

 

"Neal, this David. He's a sore loser." Lilly smiles, bumping the man with her hip.

 

-

Neal clenches his jaw.

 

-

"Lilly's just isn't used to someone. Who can give it back to her." David teases, putting his arm around Lilly's neck.

 

-

Lilly snorts.

 

-

Neal glares at David.

 

-

"David is sweet on Jennifer." Lilly winks at Jennifer.

 

-

Jennifer glares at Lilly with a blush.

 

-

"You weren't here, for most of it." Jennifer snaps.

 

\--

"Oh." Neal feels embarrassed, about his jealousy.

 

"Uh..." David clears his throat.

 

\--

"This is Stellon." Lilly kisses the oldest boy's head with brown eyes.

 

"Hi." Stellon waves.

 

-

"This is Sterling." Lilly kisses the youngest boy's head with blue eyes.

 

"It's a full house." Neal sighs, slightly overwhelmed.

 

"That's our life now." Lilly shrugs.

 

\----

Are you Bae?" Sterling asks.

 

"I-I-I am." Neal nervously laughs.

 

"My Auntie talks about you a lot." Stellon giggles.

 

"Hey!" Lilly snaps.

 

-

Stellon looks over his shoulder at Lilly.

 

-

"That was a secret!" Lilly says embarrassed.

 

"It's true she does." Sterling nods.

 

"Hey! Shut up and eat your pancakes!" Lilly laughs.

 

"Your Auntie?" Neal asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"Neal, Sterling and Stellon, are my grape's big brothers." Lilly smiles.

 

"They-? So you-?" Neal struggles to process this information.

 

"Meet my little family." Lilly says, as she stands next to the boys and she still holds the baby.

 

 _

Neal stares at Lilly. His facial expression, is hard to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from my phone, and not a laptop. Please excuse typos.


End file.
